custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zepharious (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Zepharious is part of the Toa Jemani and later the Toa Metru, in the Misplaced Universe. Biography Early Life Zepharious started his life as a De-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he helped build the Matoran Universe. After moving into the great spirit robot he lived in a village called Jemani located in the southern islands. First Toa Team He then lived in the Southern Islands and received a Toa Stone from a Toa of the green name Teliko. He, a le-Matoran Davian, a av-matran Ballium, an Onu-Matoran named Bomonga, a Vo-Matoran named Arlana, and antorer unknown matoran, were selected by Teliko to all become toa. With Bomonga to lead them they defended their island as protectors of the region. They formed the Toa Jemani. During a mission Davion was mutated after falling in energized protodermis and was bigger and stronger. Believing himself to be better than his teammates due to him being stronger than the others. Zepharious eventually couldn't recognize his friend anymore when his friend started breaking the toa code because he believed himself above it. Davian started killing his enemies and this fellow toa had enough. They kicked him off the team and Turaga Teliko denounced him from being a toa. Enraged he attacked his fellow toa killing one of his fellow toa Brothers and injured the rest. Together Zeparious and Bomonga used there combined powers to defeat the fallen toa. Davian fled after being overpowered and never returned. Zeparious was promoted to team deputy after the fight. Later down the line Bomonga joined a Teidax's toa hagah team leaving Zeparious in charge and making Toa Ballium became deputy. Although it did not last long as team disbanded due to various reasons such as there only being three members. Zeparius returned to Jemani to protect it as its sole protector occasionally, teaming up with his other toa brothers to go on missions. Village Protector For a few thousand years, Zepharious took his duty as a Toa extremely seriously but eventually he heard tales of what was happening on other lands. He longed for adventure and wanted to do something besides protect a village from Rahi. After some time, an injured Skakdi named Molten was brought to the village, where he recounted tales of Voya Nui having strange occurrences. Hoping for adventure, Zepharious befriended Molten, who later took up residence in the village and vowed to protect the Matoran in his stead. Now freed of his trappings, Zepharious ventured out into the world. He went north to find adventure. Zepharious went on many unknown adventures during this time, which spanned several thousand years. In his absence, the Brotherhood of Makuta sent a legion of Rahkshi to occupy his home island, which was also home to a small Dark Hunter outpost. Working alongside the mercenaries, Zepharious attempted to repel the foot soldiers, though the Matoran settlement received heavy casualties in the process. .]] With none of his old teammates reaching the rendezvous point, Zepharious began to fear the worst and went on regretting his life choices. He ventured forward with a deep hatred towards the Brotherhood of Makuta as a result. Mercenary Career With nothing to lose, Zepharious pursued a path of vengeance, abandoning the Toa title after his failure and becoming a bounty hunter. With strict reservations preventing him from harming Matoran, he took up contracts to selectively assassinate some of the Matoran Universe's most corrupt figureheads, with targets ranging from treacherous Dark Hunters to troublesome Toa. Zepharious was known to have played a key role in the execution of Makuta Gorast, going out of his way to eliminate members of the Makuta species. After the battle of Karda-nui Zepaharious became a member of the order of Mata-Nui and was trained on Daxia. Metru-Nui Around the time Toa Kualus went missing, Zepharious was assigned a mission to fake Kotah's assassination in front of many matoran so the toa of Ice could join the order. After pretending to get sniped Kotah fell into the water and was teleported away to Daxia by Botar for further training. After settling into a base of operations on Metru Nui, Zepharious came to achieve a position of domestic notoriety. Whilst scouting a busy street for a target, however, he spotted a Su-Matoran and a Vo-Matoran from his original village. Recognizing him in turn, the two Matoran moved to apprehend the Toa. In the distance, however, a loud explosion could be observed as it rocked the Coliseum. Overhearing word that a Makuta was attacking the structure, Zepharious escaped capture and made his way to the scene, intent on hunting the Brotherhood of Makuta member. Arriving at the Coliseum, Zepharious intervened in a duel between Makuta Daraxian and Toa Iruini, the former of whom had gained the upper hand. Taking advantage of Zepharious' arrival, Iruni notably used his Cyclone Spear to pierce the Makuta's chest armor, enabling Toa Tehutti to finish the Makuta off himself. Surrendering to the Toa shortly afterward, Zepharious was taken into custody, where he remains awaited judgment by the Turaga Council. Zepharious' Trial Due to the fact Iruini would have been killed by Makuta Daraxian without Zeparious' intervention Iruini was on the side of giving leniency to the fallen Toa. Zepharous explained that when his island Jemani-Nui was destroyed and saw no survivors he went down a dark path and became a mercenary to get rid of all the makuta and troublesome beings in the Matoran Universe. But when he saw that Rahni and Clancer, two matoran from his original village were still alive all of the horrible things he did flooded him at once and that's when he decided to turn himself in. Then the coliseum was attacked by a makuta and he had to break out of his cuffs and help defeat the makuta. After that he resurended himself to authorities. Zeparious said he wanted to make amends for his past mistakes and help train the new batch of toa. Although Turaga Lhikan was sceptical due to Zepharious assassinating a Toa Mangai Kotah the council agreed to add him to the Toa Metru but he must follow Toa code. Change of Leadership Due to Toa Ehrye losing his life, Toa Vhisola being in a coma, believing Toa Orkahm to be dead, and Ahkmou betraying his former teammates, Toa Nuhrii fell into a depression. He resigned as leader of the Toa Metru and Pouks took over. Toa Jaller was made deputy of the team after the change in leadership. Due to their efforts in defeating Makuta Daraxian Toa Nuhrii, Toa Tehutti were promoted to Elite Clad Toa Armor. Arrival of The Toa Mata Shortly after the change in leadership six Toa arrived on the border of Ga-Metru. The toa were Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka. The new toa had no memory of their past and were enlisted into the ever growing Toa Metru team. They were trained by the Veteran members of the the Toa Metru anongside Rahni, Clancer, Pez, and Kongu. Around the time the toa mata Came to the island a toa of light named Tollubo joined the Toa Metru as well and helped train the new Toa Metru. Invasion of Po-Metru A few months later The Brotherhood of Makuta sent a full scale invasion force to Po-Metru led by Shadow Ahkmou. During the invasion Tahu and Gruru were overwhelmed defending the area and were never heard from again. The remaining Toa were forced to fall back with as many civilian survivors as possible. The Turaga Council issued a full scale evacuation of Po-metru. During this time the toa had doubts about the Toa code do to them following it many matoran where killed. Alternate Versions Of Zepharious Core Universe Not much is known about Zepharious in the core universe but it is rumored he is the "unnamed" Toa of Sonics that was killed by Hakann and Avak. Toa Empire Toa Zepharious was part of the rebellion that Toa Pohatu and Toa Lesovikk led. He was killed saving a group of matoran including Rahni and Clancer. Abilities and Traits Zepharious was an optimistic and kind Matoran, who carried these same traits on into his early Toa career. Following the destruction of his home village, Zepharious felt a marker of his identity crumble and underwent dramatic change. In the years after this incident, he became cold and sadistic, notably losing the moral compass that had guided him. As a Matoran, Zepharious possessed a minuscule amount of Elemental Sonics energy, which manifested itself through acute hearing. Upon his transformation into a Toa, Zepharious gained the ability to create, control, and absorb most forms of sound. This allows him to create sound waves or concentrated beams of sound, use sonic waves to disrupt a structure's integrity, and absorb all of the sound in an area to create a field of silence. Zepharious has mental shielding form the Order of Mata-Nui. Mask and Tools Zepharious wore a Great Mahiki and used it to intimidate and trick opponents. On occasion, Zepharious was also known to utilize a Great Miru as a secondary Kanohi, often using it for getting into sniping positions. Forms Appearances *Birth of an Assassin - First Appearance *''Eternal Wounds'' *''Battle of Po-Metru'' Trivia * Zepharious' name was based off Vitruvius from The LEGO Movie. * Zepharious' theme song is I'm Not a Vampire by Falling in Reverse and it describes his character. * Zepharious gets his scratch on the left side of his mask in almost every universes he is in. * Zeparious usually stays with his original village in most universes Category:Sonics Category:Toa Category:Toa of Sonics Category:Self-MOCs Category:De-Matoran Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Matoran Category:Toa Jemani Category:Toa Metru Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe Category:Bounty Hunters